Brother
by Norikita
Summary: Altair never really did forgive himself for crushing a huge part of Malik's life. Even though Malik is busy, Altair tries to make up for it.


It was a cold night. The freezing wind blows over Acre, and snow is falling from the sky. Malik looked around the bureau. Books piled up next to him, he read it all, yet he still can't figure it out. On the table, there is a map of the artifact that said have been used by 'the first civilization'. He slowly remembered what Al Mualim said earlier.

—++—

"Malik, you know we have lost too much against the templars.", Al Mualim said, stroking his beard. "We can't afford to lose more of our brothers.". Malik locked his gaze onto Al Mualim's table. There's a map of an ancient artifact there. The previous owner of the map told that the ancient map, has information about an important artifact used by 'the first civilization'. "And you thought that the usage of that… Artifact, could restore world peace?", Malik said cautiously. Al Mualim turn to look at the map, and then looked at Malik again. "Yes, i believe so. It is the Piece of Eden. We must find it, before they do. With that, we can retain peace of the world, with no more of our brother lost.", he replied. "Many of our brothers has suffered, but isn't that the case? We can't get things we want without sacrificing!", Malik said, with a high voice. Al Mualim turn to look outside the window. Snow was beginning to fall from the sky. "Yes, it is true.", he said, turning to his table. He walked to one of hisshelf and took out a book. "If we want the Piece of Eden, our brothers and us will have to fight for it.". "But if we still fight like this, we cannot achieve peace. Our future will be uncertain. Yes, the pursue of the Apple itself may cost more lives, but it is more worth it, because the future live peace will be guaranteed by it—- as long as it doesn't fall to the hands of the ones who are wrong.".

"I understand.", Malik said. Al Mualim put the book he held on the table, and gave Malik the map of the artifact. "Here. I believe only you, who can make a good use of it.", " But master—-", "Yes, i've been trying to make sense of this… Ancient map, but i cannot do much. I believe you can do more.". Malik held the map in his right hand. He can feel the sensation of mystery, things that needs to be discovered. "Perhaps, it cannot be explain merely by human mind.", Al Mualim said, looking out the window. "Human minds maybe… Aren't 'capable' to understand such things.". "Perhaps, they are not ready yet.", he continued.

—++—

What Al Mualim said could be true. Malik has spent hours sitting in his chair, in the bureau, trying to figure out what this map actually indicates. But no luck. Malik always believed that everything can be explained, even by a human mind. Not everything is unexplainable, in fact, nothing is! Well that is what he thought.

**_THUD!_**

Malik could hear something falling from the roof of the bureau. The freezing wind flows in faster, and harder, as if the entrance to the bureau has been opened.

_**CLICK!**_

He could feel the entrance was closed by someone. The sound was just so familiar to him. "Who's there?", he said loudly without even letting his gaze away from the ancient map. No answer. Suddenly, he heard a sound of… Someone stabbing.

_Stabbing?_

What could it possibly be, he thought. He quickly stood up, and rushed to the secondary room of the bureau. He found blood dripping over the carpet. "ALTAIR!", he yelled. The man looked at him with warm eyes, squinting. The man panted. Malik could see blood running through the man's right arm, fast. The man's right arm is just on the carpet. The hidden blade the man wore is stained with blood. Seems like the man cut his own arm off with his hidden blade.

"Altair! What the fuck are you doing?!", Malik yelled panicly. He looked at the assassin whose arm is severely wounded, due to the cut. "Ah, Malik. And now we're even.", the assassin said. He lost his balance, and collapsed to the floor. Malik quickly sat beside the assassin, yelled, "Even?! What the fuck do you mean?! Altair!". His feeling is mixed between fear and anger. He couldn't afford to lose him.

"Answer me!", he yelled, shaking the assassin's body. At last, the man looked at him one last time, panting. "Shit! I can't stop the bleeding!", Malik yelled panicly, looking around trying to find anything that could stop the bleeding. His breath is not stabilized. He's breathing heavily. With eyes almost shut, he finally spoke, "We're even. You've lost your arm, and you lost your brother; which was like your own soul. And now it's my turn to lose an arm, and lose my soul.", smiling. "Nonsense! What are you—-", Malik yelled out. But his words were stopped, as he realized, the assassin was gone. His eyes was closed shut.

The assassin was gone, his soul ascend through the night sky, through the falling snow.

"You… Idiot….", Malik said, sobbing. "I haven't lost my _true_ brother…", he said, wiping his tears from his eyes. He looked at the lifeless body which is laying in front of him, helplessly without an arm. Then, he redirect his gaze to the roof of the bureau which is covered with snow, still sobbing. Somehow, he could feel the night sky watching over him even though he can't see it, and he could feel the freezing wind gets even more colder.

"But now i have."


End file.
